<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[October] Dark Billdip Requests by AresMortem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780440">[October] Dark Billdip Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AresMortem/pseuds/AresMortem'>AresMortem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AresMortem/pseuds/AresMortem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests are open; 5 slots as of right now. Please read the first chapter for information and rules.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[October] Dark Billdip Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hello and welcome to Non-contober Billdip Requests!</p><p class="p1">First and foremost, I would just like to state that I do not condone rape nor abuse nor violence. I am simply doing this because I wish to explore a darker aspect of the ship (and I cannot write fluff for the life of me). This is a sort of practice for a longer billdip trilogy spanning from dreamscapers to weirdmageddon that I am currently trying to write, which also deals with much of the problematic themes that you are about to read.</p><p class="p1">I will only say this once: PLEASE READ THE TAGS! (They will be updated as we go) If you would feel uncomfortable reading a story involving these themes, please turn back now! This is not the story for you! And, there may be potential triggering subject matter! If you feel as though you could be set off by reading something like this, please turn back now! If you hate billdip, then why are you here?</p><p class="p1">But, if none of these apply to you, feel free to continue.</p><p class="p1">In terms of requests, please fill out this form to the best of your ability. I will be choosing five requests that interest me. If you are wondering why, I can only write well if something appeals to me; if I am forced to write something that is kind of so-so, it won’t turn out the best.</p><p class="p1">The link to the form is: <a href="https://forms.gle/efWSzeejEBp3iDQSA">https://forms.gle/efWSzeejEBp3iDQSA</a></p><p class="p1">Please note that I will not write the Reverse Falls AU nor the Monster Falls AU. I don’t mind other AU’s along as they stay relatively close to the show. Additionally, I will not write fluff. I don’t know why, but I can only write twisted, dark things.</p><p class="p1">The chapters should be released within a week, although it is not guaranteed. I am still in high school so I am unsure of the homework load I will be given.</p><p class="p1">If you have any questions or comments, or if you need something to be clarified, please comment down below! I’ll get back to you as soon as possible!</p><p class="p1">Thank you for submitting!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>